Rules
These are the official rules of the wiki created by the administration team. Every user must follow these rules no matter their rank, and the only person who can change these rules is the founder. Administrators may ask for permission to edit the rules by the founder if there is a good reason. Block times are not defaultly set in these rules, as administrators choose the block time depending on how the rulebreaker broke said rules. Administrators may block anyone at any given time, no matter if they did something here or on another wiki. Background checks are often established in the case of a major incident, and before an administrator gets rights (or not). The Pages= '1. VANDALISM' Vandalism is not allowed on the wiki. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to content removal, offensive content, gibberish/spam, and page blanking. If you do something which is considered vandalism, but then restore everything back to normal (in max of 10 minutes), you will not be blocked. Violations are very serious and may take from adequate length blocks up to forever block (up to December 31, 9999, 11:59:59pm). These are the violations: Ⅰ: You will receive a warning onto your user page's message wall. Ⅱ: You will be blocked for 1/2 of a day (one half or twelve hours). Any apologies will not be accepted unless there is a good reason. Ⅲ: You will be blocked for a day. Any apologizes will not be accepted, except if they are gently written. Ⅳ: You will be blocked until the half of the month (if you get blocked from 10th to the 16th of the month, then until the end of the month). Gently written apologizes will not be accepted. Ⅴ: You will be blocked for indefinite. If you apologize, gently like a letter or something similar, then the admin board will choose will they unblock you or else let you have chances to apologize (wait 2 months for each chance). 1.1: REPORTING VANDALISM You can help combat vandalism by reporting users who messed up your pages on the Report User page. Remember, do not abuse the report system. "Abusing" the report system is bascially reporting an innocent user for fun, or just basically creating false reports. If you accidentally reported a user for the wrong reason, you can contact an admin to make sure you don't get banned. Ⅰ and Ⅱ: You will be blocked for 72 hours (3 days). Ⅲ and above: You will be blocked for 7 days (1 week). 1.2: WARNINGS As part of the vandalism rules, do not clear your message wall and/or remove warnings you previously received. Warnings are to keep users aware of the rules if they are broken and know that they shall not break any more rules to avoid getting banned. Removing warnings from your message wall is against the rules and is considered vandalism. 1.3: CLEANING OUT GOOD CONTENT If you clean out good considered content, on a page, such as a transcript, it is vandalism. It is simply made to have a better transcript but the cleaned transcript was good. Do not do that since it's harmful to the wiki. Same violations apply on section 1 (referred to alone vandalism). '2. TROUBLEMAKER PAGES' Troublemaker pages are allowed, but please add infoboxes to make it look a gently looking article (like those on Wikipedia and well-made and contributed wikias). If you do not know how to set up the infobox, please use the classic editor, by going to the Edit button, get to the dropdown menu and choose "Classic editor". Ⅰ: You will receive a reminder to add an infobox. Ⅱ: You will get another reminder to add an infobox. Ⅲ: You will be blocked for 3 hours for not knowing wiki markup and templates. Ⅳ: You will be blocked for 12 hours, same reason as the third violation. Ⅴ: You will be blocked until you learn more about wiki markup. Therefore, the article will be automatically go onto the infobox instead of linear. '3. GROUNDED VIDEOS' Articles about transcripts of grounded videos, and definitions about grounded videos, their shapes, its formula, history and others, are allowed. BUT, do not: #Make the articles which are transcripts, but the target person to be a user. #Call a bad user good (except if at least 75% likes him/her, then the article should have been revised to update to match the opinion). Ⅰ: You will receive a reminder to change the article. You have 7 days to do it, otherwise, effects of the 2nd violation may occur on you. Ⅱ: #If you have forgot to update the info, the admins will update it, while you will be blocked for 5 hours for doing this. #If you continue this repeatedly, you will be blocked for 2 days at first (2*2*2*2*2... is the formula, depending on how many articles out of users were made. For example: If someone made 6 articles out of users, they will be blocked for 64 days, which is equivalent to 2 calendar months.). Ⅲ: These are the aftermaths of the second violation: Ⅱ.1: If you have forgot to do this in maximum of 90 days (equivalent to three calendar months), the article will be deleted, then you will be blocked for 6 months. Ⅱ.2: If you continue doing this for at least 8 times, you will be blocked for 256 days (equivalent to 8 calendar months). Ⅳ: You will be blocked until December 31 the next 2 years. Ⅴ: You will be blocked for infinite. '4. NON-GOANIMATE RELATED' If you add something non-GoAnimate related, the article will be ultimately deleted, except if it has some/any relations with GoAnimate. In this case, the article will not be deleted. Ⅰ to Ⅳ: You will get a reminder not to add anything non-GoAnimate related. Ⅴ: The article will be deleted: You will be blocked for infinite, until you apologize then work on a GoAnimate-related article. |-|Language= '5. APPROPRIATE GRAMMAR' Please use appropriate grammar. Do NOT do this: #Confuse your and you're, and it's and its. Your is a possessive pronoun of you, it's is it is, it has. Do not write it's when you mean its! Ⅰ to Ⅳ: You will get a reminder to fix errors. Ⅴ: You will be blocked for infinite until you learn adequate grammar. If you learn enough grammar, you will face a test against an admin and if everything correct, you will be unblocked. '6. SWEAR WORDS' Swear words are not allowed (unless you use the Mature template). To be able to comply with US PG ratings, only the words "hell", "damn" and "crap" will be tolerated. However, if you write a swear word, please censor it with asterisks (censor it partially or entirely: these two ways might work well for a goodly written article). It should be noted that under the Swear Words rule, this wiki will not tolerate Anti-Semitic language under ANY circumstances.. 1. VIOLATIONS ON ARTICLES Ⅰ to Ⅳ: You will get a reminder to censor swear words (admins should provide you the link to the article the swear word(s) was/were spotted) or remove them and replace with better words. Ⅴ: You will be blocked for 24 hours or a day for swearing (not censoring). 2. VIOLATIONS ON TALK PAGES Ⅰ: If sworn on a bad user, same violations apply on section 6.1. Ⅱ: If sworn on a good user, you will be blocked for infinite. 3. SWEARING IN TRANSCRIPTS If a character in a grounded video says a swear word and if it is covered by either a beep or a buzzer type (bleep) or (buzzer). It can also be done with asterisks. |-|Terms of Use violations= '7. SOCKPUPPETRY' Sockpuppetry is not allowed, because they are accounts used to evade blocks, post vandalism, or cause trouble on a wiki. You may not get blocked if you make an alternative account, especially a backup one, usually in case to avoid hacks. Ⅰ: All sockpuppets you make will be blocked, except your primary account. Or, if your account gets hacked, you might get a second chance to make a new account. This type of recover isn't a violation. For more info on sockpuppetry, click . According to Wikia's policies, you are allowed to have multiple accounts, but accounts used to cause trouble will not. 7.1. ATTEMPTED WIKI MANIPULATION Attemped wiki manipulation is basically cheating or using hacks to escape being banned or gaining user rights through the use of third-party programs. Ⅰ: Attemped wiki manipulation is strictly prohibited and will result in a permanent ban. If Wikia finds out you are using attempted wiki manipulation to escape being banned, your account may be closed without notice. The wiki is protected from SQL injection, the most common type of cheating. Please refrain from trying to cheat or hack the system. Play nice and everything will be a-okay. '8. CHAT' 8.1: CHAT USER BEHAVIOR Everyone on chat should have good behavior. Violations from sections 4, 5 and 6 will be applied. However, reminders are on chat. Private messaging is allowed, however, talk about GoAnimate and do not affiliate every public chat related news, except if telling the person to say on the public chat. 8.2: CHAT MODERATOR RULES Chat moderators should ban users for violating rules (as in section 8.1), tell them reminders (not on message wall), control the chat and pay attention on behaviors of users. If someone posts a threat, chat moderators will block him/her for doing that, until the moment if the person apologized, or, decided to be good at chat. Then, those users may re-join. '9. PORNOGRAPHIC CONTENT' Pornographic content is considered nude material that is considered to be extremely offensive and generally violates Wikia's Terms of Use. Anyone violating this rule will be permanently banned until learning that pornography is considered unacceptable and to be posted only on adult sites. This rule is more based on common sense, so please refrain from uploading/inserting that kind of material. If we see this, we reserve the right to remove it and Wikia will be informed. Ⅰ: Any offenses result in an instant Fegel-ban. Posting sexual jokes gives the same violation. '10. PAGE BLANKING/SPAMMING' If you blank a page considered GoAnimate related, you will be blocked indefinitely until you restore everything. You will not be blocked if you decide, on the article's talk page, that you will write it over. Ⅰ: If not writing over, blocked for infinite due to that. Blanking non-GoAnimate related pages is not a problem, as this wiki primarily focuses on GoAnimate and its videos. |-|"Jokes"= '11. INSULTING ADMINS' Insulting admins is very rude, usually done on disrespecting opinions on something. If you want to avoid it, you have to respect his/her opinion on something he/she likes, but you hate. You might get indefinitely blocked until you decide to respect the opinion on the person. Ⅰ: Blocked until you decide to respect the opinion on that person. '12. JOKES OUT OF PEOPLE'S WORKS' Jokes out of other's works are not allowed. Ⅰ: Blocked for posting jokes out of other's works for 7 days. Ⅱ: Blocked for posting jokes out of other's works for 14 days. Ⅲ: Blocked for posting jokes out of other's works for 21 days. Ⅳ: Blocked for posting jokes out of other's works for 28 days. Ⅴ: Blocked for posting jokes out of other's works for 35 days. '13. HOAXES' Hoaxes, also known as misinformation and false information, can lead to lying and saying something is true despite the fact its info is false. A common one is lying that the wiki will be closed, despite normal situation and quiet care of the wiki. Ⅰ: Blocked for posting hoaxes for 12 hours. Ⅱ: Blocked for posting hoaxes for 24 hours. Ⅲ: Blocked for posting hoaxes for 36 hours. Ⅳ: Blocked for posting hoaxes for 48 hours. Ⅴ: Blocked for posting hoaxes for 60 hours. Ⅵ: Blocked for posting hoaxes for 72 hours. Ⅶ: Blocked for posting hoaxes for 84 hours. Ⅷ: Blocked for posting hoaxes for 96 hours. Ⅸ: Blocked for posting hoaxes for 108 hours. Ⅹ: IP address blocked, account creation blocked, for 7 days. Ⅺ: IP address blocked, account creation blocked, for 49 days. Ⅻ: IP address blocked, account creation blocked, for 2,401 days. (Roughly 6.6 years) '14. WONDERFUN JOKES' Wonderfun jokes are found as offensive jokes to users/admins, so they are not permitted on this wiki. Ⅰ to Ⅴ: You will receive a warning. Ⅵ and onward: You will be blocked. Staff will decide the block length. ---- |-|Quality Standards= 15. CHARACTER PAGES When making character pages, please don't express your own opinion on it, also use appropriate grammar and punctuation and don't write it all in caps. Good example: ' "Garfield is a cat from the comic strip of the same name, he often causes trouble for his owner, Jon Arbuckle" '''OK example: ' "Garfield is an ugly cat from the comic strip from the same name, he always causes trouble for the universe" 'Bad example: ' "GARFIELD IS WORST KITTY EVER HE DESTROYS PLANETS AND HE SHOULD BE KILL TO DEATH UNTIL FOREVER!!" Ⅰ: Blocked if you use the bad example, for 1 day. Every next violation adds 1 day to the block duration. Also, make sure these pages aren't short. These sentences were just examples. Do not forget wiki markup (infobox related, more on section section 1.2). '''Note: If you write something about non-GoAnimate article, make sure the character has appeared on any GoAnimate video at least once. 16. ARTICLE BOLDING This rule is Optional. Do not forget bolding of the title at the start of any article, except if it's the home page. (three apostrophes) Appropriate: ' "'Garfield is a cat..." Inappropriate: ' "Garfield is a cat..." If it's a show, bold and italicize it, like this: (five apostrophes) '''Appropriate: ' "Keith' is a series..." '''Inappropriate: ' "Keith is a series..." If it's not the beginning, just italicize it for the series. (two apostrophes). Ⅰ: Blocked if you use the inappropriate beginning of the article, for 1 day. Every next violation adds 1 day to the block duration. 17. TRANSCRIPT When making transcripts, make sure that the plot makes sense, also have a good plot. The wiki is not expecting Shakespeare like work, but the good work, with good grammar and spelling and grammar. So before publishing your work, proof read it or have a friend proof read it. It is also optional to quote, however it is never recommended. However, some users opt to do that (as Guy9374eesback opts out the quotation marks). Do not forget bullets! Good example: ' Any original series, such as Igor's GoGang Series. '''OK example: ' A grounded video targeting a character, but with the user having a good role. 'Bad example: ' A grounded video out of a user (more on section 1.3). Ⅰ: If used the bad example, blocked. '''18. GRADING OF ARTICLES The GoAnimate V3 Wiki has adopted a rating system for grades, consisting of 6 categories: A''': Grade A represents an outstanding, adequate length article, with all examples "good", as seen in rules 14, 15; '''B: Grade B represents an adequate length article with some OK examples, some good; C''': Grade C represents an OK to adequate length article with all examples OK; '''D: Grade D represents an OK length article with some examples OK, some bad; E''': Grade E represents a short to OK length article with all examples bad; '''F: Grade F represents a short article with any type of example. Each grade for an article is placed at the top of an article, for example, if the article is an A, this should look like this: A''' ---- Use the source editor and this article to copy the codes and the horizontal line. Or, simply make a Notepad document. Articles with an A rank are considered featured. 18.1: GRADE S Grade S is assigned to articles that are very long but are outstanding, having adequate length, having the same strategy as the grade A. However, this is applied to articles which are very long, long enough and that they have more than 3 categories linked in. '''S: The grade S is a blue, bold letter S. A grade S article starts like all articles, like this: S''' ---- Along with grade A articles, grade S articles are considered featured. |-|Multimedia= '''19. PROPER ADDING OF IMAGES Images can boost up the grade of the article, for example: adding an image (or more) might boost the article's rank from, for example: from F to D, C or even B. The more the images, the grade the better. 19.1: HOW TO ADD IMAGES On the Classic editor on the right column, you have the "Add features and media" menu, if it's visual (source can be too). Clicking on the "Image" button, a window pops up. Some images appear below a button. These are added images. You can add them, or click the "Browse..." file in the Upload section. Find a file. When done, click "Upload". The next is the thumbnail menu. Always add it like that. Then you can choose the side, either left or right. A common size is 250px, or less if the image is too high. Click the button that adds the photo to the article. *To boost the grade even faster, you can add the caption. Just go to a box with "Caption" above it, and write something. Do not forget the name of the article (or character, or even series) in the caption, if you add it! This is optional. 19.2: MODIFYING IMAGES Hover the image. Click on "Modify". The same known window, appearing after the upload will appear. Then you can modify: either change the side of the thumbnail, change the caption or size. 19.3: REMOVING Hover the image as in 18.2. Click on "Remove". A dialog will appear: click "OK", otherwise don't remove it by clicking "Cancel". *Not recommended! Doing this weakens the article grade! 19.4: COPYRIGHT Yes, you can use images such as sprites, photos, or video game art, but we don't like copycats so use to cite your images' sources and remember to give them full credit. If the copyright holder has any special instructions, follow them. Ⅰ: You will receive a reminder to cite your images' sources on your message wall. Ⅱ: You will receive a serious warning on your message wall. Ⅲ: You will be blocked for 24 hours (one day). Ⅳ: You will be blocked for 7 days (one week). Ⅴ: You will be blocked for 2 weeks (14 days). Ⅵ: You will be blocked for one month. Ⅶ: You will be blocked for three months. Ⅷ: You will be blocked for six months. Ⅸ: You will be blocked for one year (12 months). Ⅹ: You will be blocked indefinitely. 19.5: IMAGE GUIDELINES You can upload any image you like, but do not upload offensive images or images that may offend someone. We reserve the right to remove any image that is deemed inappropriate. Ⅰ: You will receive a warning on your message wall. Ⅱ: You will receive a serious warning on your message wall. Ⅲ: You will be blocked for 72 hours (three days). Ⅳ: You will be blocked for 7 days (one week). Ⅴ: You will be blocked for 2 weeks (14 days). Ⅵ: You will be blocked for one month. Ⅶ: You will be blocked for three months. Ⅷ: You will be blocked indefinitely. 19.6: UPLOADING IMAGES INTO PAGES You can upload any image you like, but if an image is uploaded and not integrated into a useful article or template within 24 hours, the image will be removed. '20. ADDING OF VIDEOS' To add videos, get to the "Add features and media" menu, if it's visual (source can be too). Clicking on the "Video" button. You get a window, asking you to either enter a URL of the video or find a video in the Wikia video library. These are supported sites: *5min *Dailymotion *Gamestar.de (Germany) *Hulu *Metacafe *Twitch TV (Live Gaming Channels only) *Vimeo *YouTube *uStream *Youku As of now, Dailymotion and YouTube are enoughly good if it's case of GoAnimate videos. *This is recommended, as it can boost your article's grade, but weakly. |-|What NOT to do and make= '21. WHAT NOT TO MAKE ON GOANIMATE V3 WIKI' This is a list of things that aren't considered articles: 21.1: ANNOUNCEMENTS Article announcements are simply lack of knowledge of people who don't know what their user pages have (in fact, don't access their user pages, or rarely). How to do it properly: ' Make a blog post on your user page. 21.2: MESSAGES Article messages aren't allowed because it is simply lack of knowledge of people accessing others' user pages to post messages. '''How to do it properly: ' Post someone a page on the Message Wall. The 'one exception '''to this rule is if the user does not have a Wikia account. 21.3: NON-GOANIMATE RELATED As referred in section 1.4, you cannot make/post stuff that is non-GoAnimate related. Examples: homework, videos involving you, vlogs, etc. Refer to section 1.4 for violations. '22. ONE WORD ARTICLES One word articles are considered those with only 1 word or more (less than 5). For example: "Killer is You and Sux". Ⅰ: If not expanded the article in a duration of 7 days since the article creation, blocked for 7 days. Every next violation adds 7 more days to the block duration. '23. KIRBY LOOPSY IMPOSTORS' Please don't carry this overrated trend onto this wiki. We have seen enough. |-|Further information about transcripts= '24. CAST' Cast could be simply added as a bulleted list in this format: */person/ as /act/ */person2/ as /act2/ If someone has more acts, acts are separated by commas. If someone has 2 acts, "/act/ and /act2/" is used. "and /act?/" is the format that has to be used when counting the final act he/she has. '25. ACTIONS' This rule is Optional. Action can be represented in four ways: #text in square brackets: gets a pan #bold text: James gets a pan #text between 2 asterisks: *James gets a pan* #text in parentheses: (James gets a pan.) Only one way can be chosen on an article with a transcript, otherwise, if mixed, it will be "like gross". A person can change any type of action if he/she accidentally mixed. |-|Forums= '26. WHAT NOT TO DO ON FORUMS' This is what shouldn't you do on forums: *post religious messages *post off-topic on on-topic (except if there's an off-topic board) *spam *put swear words uncensored *post political propaganda *make copyright infringements *personal projects Ⅰ to Ⅳ: You will receive 20% warning. Every next violation adds 20%. Ⅴ: If 100% warning, banned from forums and the wiki. '27. KUDOS' You can give a post a kudos - clicking the button to add kudos on the top right corner of a post, you give the post 1 kudos. 28. TIPS *If a post has five or more kudos, the post is marked featured. *If a post has ten or more kudos, the post is marked "post of the month". This is temporary, as on the same day but just next month (or the end of the month if on February 29, or the 31st on the month if the following month has thirty days). *If a post has fifteen or more kudos which were added during the post of the month period, the post is marked "post of the year". This is temporary as it ends on the same day of the same month but next year. *If a post has twenty or more kudos which were added during both the post of the year and the month period, the post is called "Mr. Post" and the title is beared forever. |-|False reporting to VSTF= '29. FALSE REPORTING TO VSTF' Do not false report to VSTF, because this wiki has admins. To report, contact an admin, rather than contacting VSTF for no reason, even if the wiki has admins. Ⅰ and up: You will get a reminder to post reports to an admin rather than VSTF, because the wiki already has admins. |-|Deleting pages= '30. DELETING PAGES' If a page is created and does not come into violation with any of our rules, please do not delete it. The following pages should not be deleted: *IA Betrays everyone/Grounded and Executed *KingKool720 Gets Grounded/Executed *Sakura Loopsy Gets Executed *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Gets Executed *The Sakurada Brothers Gets Grounded *IA Gets in Dead Meat *GoAnimate Power Tennis Ⅰ and Ⅱ: You will receive warnings not to do it again. Ⅲ: You will be blocked for 24 hours. Ⅳ: You will be blocked for 3 days. Ⅴ: You will be blocked for 1 week. Ⅵ: You will be blocked for 2 weeks. Ⅶ: You will be blocked for 3 weeks. Ⅷ: You will be blocked for 1 month. Ⅸ: You will be blocked for 1 year. Ⅹ: You will be blocked indefinitely. '31. WHAT PAGES TO DELETE' These are what the page meets in order to be deleted: #Irrelevant information, non-GoAnimate related. #Indicating of a cartoon character that hasn't appeared in any of GoAnimate video, except a mention. #Promoting religion and racism #Promoting terrorism and other bad activities #Lies that a person is a good user despite a large population hating him/her, vice versa for bad users despite a large population liking him/her. #Blatant hoax that wasn't released when GoAnimate was founded in real life, in fiction, but was made during the lifespan of GoAnimate (2007-present) and claimed it was released earlier (for example: GoAnimate the Movie). #Grounded videos out of users, unless allowed by the founder. To report pages, click here. If you report a page, contact an admin. He/she will decide about status of the article and, if everything said correctly, deleted. '32. CHARACTERS' If you like a character, do not talk about it for 80% or more of the time. This was made to Prevent People talk about Shrek Non-stop and avoid spamming, which is not allowed, as in the case of the Shrek article. Ⅰ and up: You will receive a reminder to clean a part of information out what is considered spamming, about the character. |-|Tables= '33. ADDING TABLES' On the visual mode of the classic editor, on the Add features and media menu, there is a Table button. Click it and row and column settings will appear. 31.1: ROWS AND COLUMNS By default, a table has 3 rows, 2 columns, and the width of 500 (in pixels). Rows mean the vertical, while columns mean the horizontal parts of the table, respectively. Attention! Do not mix rows and columns. 33.1.3: ADJUSTING OF ROWS AND COLUMNS Setting the row number by higher makes the table taller and taller. Setting the column number by higher makes the table wider and wider. This is an example of a blank table by 5 rows 2 columns, width 500px: It looks like blank paper. However, when editing, a broken line appears on a highlighted section of the table (the section highlighted is the one you are editing). This is done to separate it. 33.2: HEADERS Headers are simply bold text on the table. Setting where the header would be, the text you're typing will be bold. You can adjust the header in 4 different ways: #first row #first column #both #none If selected none, no text will be bold unless you customize it. However, a row or column might not be darker unless a visible header option is chosen. This is an example of a 2x2 table with first row as the header: This is an example of a 2x2 table with first column as the header: Now, the lightened table part is slightly shorter. This is an example of a 2x2 table with both as the header: This is an example of a 2x2 table with no header: 33.3: WIDTH AND HEIGHT A table can have width and height. Width and height are always counted in pixels. If a table has width it will not depend on the number of rows, as it will become shorter or taller. This is an example of a 3x2 table, 500x500px: This is an example of a 3x2 table, 500px width, no height: This is an example of a 3x2 table. no width, 500px height: Now it's so thin, as the width can be adjusted by text. First row is headered. This is an example of a 3x2 table with nothing of the either (X and Y): |-|Linking= '34. HOW TO LINK' Linking articles represent a connection so that you can access the related information on the article it is linked on. For example: *'Wataru Hoshi' - a 15-year-old otaku that doesn't give a crap about school and only cares about video games such as Mortal Kombat, Team Fortess 2, and Grand Theft Auto. This is an example of a linked article. Blue text with an underline, which appears when moused over, are articles which are linked. 34.1: SOURCE EDITOR LINKING This works both on the classic editor (source mode) and on the source mode window on the visual editor. 34.1.2: SAME NAMED ARTICLES To link a same named article, simply add two square brackets between the article name (two left and two right). For example: Dora Marquez 34.1.3: DIFFERENT NAMED ARTICLES To link a same named article, simply add two left square brackets. Enter the article which will be linked, then add a vertical bar (|). Then add the link text. For example: Dora the Explorer 34.2: VISUAL EDITOR LINKING For better understanding use the classic editor in visual mode, rather than the visual editor. 34.2.1: SAME NAMED ARTICLES To link a same named article, click the chain button. A window will appear. There are two text boxes, The first one is a target page, while the second one is simply link text. Entering text on the target text field will make it same in the link text. 34.2.2: DIFFERENT NAMED ARTICLES Do the same, except modify the link text after you enter the target page. This makes the link text and the target page different. 34.3: EXTERNAL LINK 34.3.1: SOURCE EDITOR Add only one left square bracket, type the web address (plus http://), space, then add link text, then only one right square bracket. For example: GoAnimate 34.3.2: VISUAL EDITOR (CLASSIC) Click the chain button. Then, click on the radio button "To an external link". Type the address. You'll notice that the link text becomes same. Modify the link text after you type the address. Click OK. |-|Units of warnings and more about adminship and bad users= '35. NUMBER OF WARNINGS' Usually there are 3 non-bannable warnings, of which the fourth is considered when a person is banned. 35.1: EXCEPTIONS *If you be rude to other users it is then five non-bannable warnings. First offense is a reminder, second through fifth are warnings, and sixth results in a ban. *If you vandalize it's only a non-bannable warning. *Forums use warning percentages. First offense is a reminder, second through fourth are warnings, and fifth results in a ban. '36. ICONS AND USERNAMES' Icons/usernames that: *have inappropriate parts of male and female species; *have extreme amount of blood and gore; *have swearing words on it; *have pornographic content and/or nudity; *have UTTP/VGCP in them, are not supported due to a high level of safety. Anyone caught having these icons/usernames will be banned until they change their icon/username. '37. ILLEGAL READMINNING AND UNBLOCKING' Illegal readminning and unblocking are acts that are considered very offensive, except if authorized by an admin. Any part of illegal readminning and unblocking will be restored to how it was (for example: a user readmins and unblocks himself. Then, it will revert him to his blocked status, and adminship will be instantly revoked). If you detect illegal readminning and/or unblocking, please explain it about the one who did it on the forums or you can give a warning. Warnings can be issued by admins and some top non-admins. If a top non-admin issues a warning, he/she could get a chance to become instantly admin. The adminship is not temporary, like on the admins' case. '38. CYBERBULLYING' Cyberbullying is not tolerated on the wiki. First Offense: Fegel-ban + forced to revoke rights. If cyberbullying occurs on the chat, a person may get a warning or be banned for a temporary time (usually two hours or 120 minutes). If you report cyberbullying, you can either give a warning or explain who did it, the reason, when and what the user did, on the forums. Do not forget highlighting! Under the Cyberbullying Rule, this wiki will not tolerate Anti Semitism, nor will it tolerate Disability Discrimination! Ⅰ and up: Instantly blocked for infinite. Ⅶ and up: No apologies, even those gently written, will be accepted. The user is considered banned from the wiki forever if not apologized until violation Ⅶ. '38.1. CALLING OUT ON ADMINS' Calling out on Admins is considered offensive. First Offense: Fegel-ban + forced to revoke rights. '39. COLOR OF USERNAME' Upon someone turns admin, he/she may choose to change the color of his/her username and let an existing admin edit Wikia.css. A message might be posted on the message wall of the non-admin which turned admin. A non-admin could ask to change the color of his/her username, for example: a non-admin likes green, then becomes admin, and wants to change it to green. Those non-admins who turn admins, get privileges to edit the rules page (the one you're currently reading). '40. USERS YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM' This is a list of users you must stay away from: #Boynedmaster #SanicGee #Phifedawg #Harris Cochran #Gackt #FeelandBetaNasinn #DarknessX #TheBedrockBlaze #IA #Dog keng #KingMTJ Ⅰ: Instant Fegel-ban. '40.1: ' There is a guy on the loose called KingMTJ. He has been infamous for saying "(someone) stole my sprites!" or telling other users to take them down. If you see this, please report it. If you support KingMTJ or do what KingMTJ does, you will be Fegel-banned until you stop supporting him. |-|"Third-degree" violations= '41. WHAT ARE THOSE "THIRD-DEGREE VIOLATIONS"?' Third degree violations are violations which usually involve too much cleaning of good content and wrongful revoke of adminship. Often the person who gets caught making those third degree violations will often get two warnings at once, and vandalism of a user page may refer to a "fourth degree" violation. Ⅰ: Two warnings at once (or, if at least half was restored, just one warning). If everything is restored to how it was for 10 minutes, then no warnings. Ⅱ: Blocked for 10 days for attempted third-degree violation war which would lead to wiki unrest and locking of all pages to be edited exclusively to registered users (or, for B to S graded articles, staff members) Ⅲ: Blocked for 6 months with possible chance of report to the Wikia staff. If the user is not reported successfully, effects of the next offense may apply. Ⅳ: Blocked for twelve months with severely possible chance of report to the Wikia staff. If the user is still not reported successfully, effects of the next offense may apply. Ⅴ: Blocked for infinite without report. '42. COMBINATIONS OF THIRD-DEGREE VIOLATIONS' This is a list of all possible combinations for a third degree violation. *Cleaning out good content + wrongful admin revoke *Vandalism + cleaning out good content *Vandalism + wrongful admin revoke *AWM + vandalism *AWM + cleaning out good content *AWM + wrongful admin revoke For fourth degree violations, all four in one: *Cleaning out good content + AWM + vandalism + wrongful admin revoke Vandalism applies to both user pages and articles (including the home page!). '43. SYMPTOMS' These are the symptoms of the 3° violations: *Permission for commenting negatively is lost. *Creating articles is not allowed. *Removing templates of warnings is not allowed. *Monitoring of edits. *Limitation to revert good content. These symptoms apply during when the user got warnings (except if the user restored everything good for maximum ten minutes). |-|Blog posts= '44. WHAT NOT TO WRITE' These are the topics you should avoid writing on your blog posts: *political propaganda (e.g. mentioning of Nazis and communism) is allowed but don't talk about it for the 70% of the time *religion and practices *hate and discrimination *spam Ⅰ to Ⅶ: You will get a warning (violation Ⅶ includes the blog post deletion requirement within a month) Ⅶ: A Fegel-ban. Drillimation |-|Rules for admins= '45. ADMIN ABUSE' Bureaucrat and Admin Abuse will not be tolerated on this wiki under any circumstances. Further more, this wiki will not tolerate any Bureaucrats or Admins promoting other users to Admin or Bureaucrat without the Founder's permission. Ⅰ: Indefinite ban, and forced to revoke ALL rights. '46.RULE CHANGING WITHOUT PERMISSION OF AN BUREAUCRAT' No one is allowed to change the rules without the permission of a bureaucrat (unless you are a bureaucrat). If you want to request a rule change, discuss it in the comments. First to third Offense: Warning 4th warning: Adminship Revoked '47. BOTS' Bots are automated programs set to do automated tasks faster than humans can. It is best for you to download the Automated Wiki Browser to set up a bot. Use a bot wisely. Inappropriate use of a bot will result in a ban. You are responsible for any edits you make with a bot. Only admins are allowed to set up bots. If you are not an admin, please contact a bureaucrat about your bot. You will have to create an account for the bot you want to set up. Ⅰ: You will be blocked for two weeks without admin consent. In respect for the WWII war dead and Holocaust victims, please do not add any Nazi Imagery to our pages. In Europe, the use of Nazi and Hitler related imagery is considered a federal offense.